The Duchess' Past
Next Quest Info Attend the dance party held by Jorcastle family tomorrow and leave a good impression on the Duchess. Objective Attend the Jorcastles' Ball and talk to Viscount Sakan, Gonzalo. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: ...Virota's ball always has some unknown scent pleasantly floating in the air... ...Under the dazzling limelight, the waves of dress hems are enough to blur countless faces... (...Hmm... This book gives me a really odd feeling...) (Ball... Limelight... Dress hem... Isn't this my current life?) Eliza: Magda, what are you doing? Magda: Ah... Mother... I'm browsing through this book from your book shelf... ...It's called the Virota's Rose. Eliza: Oh... That one... It's been many years... Magda: So... Mother has also read this book? Eliza: I didn't have time for light reading... The things that needed to be done to become a charming noble lady were piled up. Of course there are ladies really into books such as Miss Nyx of the Bavlenka Family. Magda: Nyx is a big reader... Eliza: Speaking of the Virona's Rose... It was such a hit in my youth. Now it's an old piece catching dust on the shelf. I heard the author finished a sequel but it was not released... Magda: Mother sounded very familiar with this book. Eliza: Anyway... This shouldn't be your concern... Many distinguished personages will present at the ball hold by the Jorcastle Family tomorrow... Do your best to impress Duchess Jorcastle. The Jorcastle Family is no longer so influential as before but they are still of great power and wealth in Finsel. I believe the duchess favors mature and delicate dresses. Keep it on your mind. Story Chat 2 Magda: Hmm... Mature and delicate dresses... Like this. Am I ready? Lynna: A broke noble is always a broke noble whatever she wears! Magda: Ah... This voice... Lynna: You have dressed up like this to please our glorious Duchess Jorcastle? Magda: Miss Lynna, how do you do? (She said duchess... Isn't it a bit weird?) Lynna: Humph! : Story Root 2 : Lynna: You know the difference between a nouveau riche and a real noble? Take your leave now. Don't make a fool of yourself here. : Magda: I lost to her... I have misjudged... (Try again. Adjust according to your rival's strengths to have a bigger chance of winning in the beauty contest.) : Ends Story Root 1 Tilla: Lady Ellenstein, your dress looks really good. Lynna: Mother? Tilla: Lynna, what are you doing here? Lynna: Humph! Magda: (Lynna left...) (The rumor about the tension between Lynna and Duchess Jorcastle seems real...) Tilla: I apologize for this... However, young lady, you remind me of someone... Magda: Which lady is it? Tilla: A younger me... I mean... You remind me of myself in my youth... Magda: Mrs. Jorcastle in her youth... You... Tilla: Yeah, I miss those days... Magda: ...(How is Duchess Jorcastle like in her youth?) (Should I ask about? The patriarch of the Jorcastle Family is an important part of Finsel's social intercourse.) Inquire about the old stories of Duchess Jorcastle at her youth at the ball. I need to ask about but where should I start? Juven: My lovely eyas, why do you knit your brows? Do you have trouble with something? Share with me. Maybe I can help... Magda: Hmm... Fine... (Told Viscount Sakan that I wanted to learn about Duchess Jorcastle's past.) Juven: I see... I might have some intelligence about the Jorcastle Family for you... Magda: Really? Juven: Ha-hah. Don't gaze at me with those sparkling eyes... Magda: ... Juven: ...In Finsel, intelligence are for exchange. However, this gentleman is willing to help his beautiful eyas for free. Many people consider that lady dignified and honorable... However, I heard she used to be bubbly like a bird in her yough. I'm not sure what happened. You'll have to work on it yourself. By the way, try to approach her son Gonzalo Jorcastle. Something is only available within the house. Magda: (I shall have a chat with Lord Gonzalo.) Story Chat 3 Magda: Lord Gonzalo, how do you do? Lord Duchess and you are as gorgeous as always. Gonzalo: As a member of the Jorcastle Family, magnificence and display of splendour can be a burden sometimes... Magda: Even you feel upset about it? Gonzalo: Very few noble families are run by a woman. It's not easy to maintain the splendour... All because of my father's foolish vision of reviving the family. Magda: Ah... So... Gonzalo: My mother's charm used to reflect on her natural elegance. However, she has to shoulder the responsibility that shouldn't be hers... The smile on her face has lost its glamour... What a shame! Secular people long for the power and influence hold by nobility. But it is nothing but a heavy burden for us... What can free my mother from that man's last will? Magda: Duchess and Duke Jorcastle must be so deeply in love. Gonzalo: Of course, I hate to admit this but that man had his unique charm... My mother in her youth was a dramatic woman... Magda: (Sadly, the duke passed early and her shine has faded ever since...) (Now I roughly know the duchess' past...) Story Chat 4 Magda: (I didn't expect such a past hidden behind Duchess Jorcastle's arrogance.) If one of a loving couple passed away, the other must be so lonely... Besides, Duchess Jorcastle is shouldering her late husband's unfulfilled wish... She can't have a moment of peace at all. Her life must be hard... Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript